1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marking devices, and is more particularly concerned with a multicolor marking device for applying multicolor indicia to the material to be printed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,823,664 and 3,881,410 to James L. Shenoha disclose a method and apparatus for imprinting information on bags prior to filling of the bags. In that system, a bellcrank mechanism is provided for causing a movable anvil to collapse a portion of an inflated bag and press a surface of the bag against a marking head. A heat transferable tape is interposed between a heated marking head and a surface of the bag so that the indicia is transferred to the surface of the bag. The system operates with a sequence which includes inflating a bag, moving an unused portion of the tape adjacent the marking head, moving the anvil into and out of the contact with the bag to press a surface of the bag between the anvil and the marking head, filling the marked bag with product, removing the bagged product and inflating the next bag to be marked and filled.
Inasmuch as it is often advantageous to have contrast in the printed matter, it would be highly expedient to be able to print two or more colors at the same time without moving the object to be printed to a separate station or stations.